


An (Un)Welcome Surprise

by Synnerxx



Series: Blinding'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam brings home a new friend. Michael and Lucifer are less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An (Un)Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



> Written for ladyknightanka. Adorable fluff is adorable. Set in the Blinding'verse  
> Prompt: the archangels are jealous when Adam devotes all his attention to a stray pet that followed him home.

Adam's walking home from the grocery store, one bag cradles against his chest. It's a cold, windy night and sure, he could have sent Lucifer or Michael out to get what was needed, but he felt like taking a walk.

A tiny noise gets his attention, a soft, sort of pathetic sound mew coming from the shadows. He looks around the corner of the alleyway and there's a small kitten looking up at him with big, green eyes. The cat mews again and Adam's pretty sure his heart melts.

He holds out his free hand, waggling his fingers at the cat. "Come here, kitty, kitty."

The kitten takes a few hesitant steps forward and Adam gets a better look at the cat. The poor thing is way too skinny and there's no collar that Adam can see, so he coaxes the cat, a boy he sees now, into his hand. The kitten is so small that he fits right in the palm of Adam's hand.

He's black with white paws and a white face and he is adorable, Adam decides, tucking the cat inside the back. He pokes his head out and news up at Adam.

"Just for another block, kitty. Then I'll take you out." Adam gives him head scritches and he purrs.

Soon enough, Adam is unlocking his front door and being pulled into the warm apartment by Lucifer. Michael takes the bag from him and sets it down on the kitchen table, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"Adam, I'm sure I didn't put "kitten" on the list. Why is there one in the groceries?" He asks.

"He's a stray and I brought him home. I couldn't leave him out in the cold, you know." Adam reaches in the bag and takes the mewing cat out, hugging him gently to his chest.

Lucifer and Michael watch as Adam bustles around the kitchen, taking out a saucer and pouring some milk into it, putting it down on the counter along with the cat.

Michael makes a horrified face. "Adam! You can't put that dirty animal on the kitchen counter! I cook there!"

Adam turns around and glares at Michael. "He's not just a dirty animal! It's my place, I'll put him where I want him."

Lucifer snickers as Michael makes a face behind Adam's back. "Now, now, Michael, behave."

"Shut up." Michael growls at Lucifer, stalking into the living room.

Lucifer looks between Michael's retreating form and Adam bent over the counter, playing happily with the kitten.

"Have you named him yet?" Lucifer asks, cocking his head.

"No. I'm trying to think of a good one." Adam says, petting the kitten.

Lucifer follows Michael into the living room. "We have to get rid of that cat."

"At the very least, get him off my counters." Michael folds his arms across his chest and pushes himself further into the couch cushions.

"I don't care about your counters, but he's going to be taking away all of Adam's attention! He's a small creature that will depend on Adam for survival and then we won't get any of the attention!" Lucifer snaps.

"You two are jealous of a kitten? Seriously?" Adam leans against the arm of the couch, a purring kitten held in his arms.

"No." The Archangels say in unison, looking away from Adam.

"Don't worry. I'll pay equal attention to all of you." Adam laughs, placing the kitten on the ground and sitting down next to Michael.

"We're not jealous." Lucifer grumbles, but he sits down next to Adam anyway.

"Sure, sure." Adam nods, clearly not believing a word.

The kitten, still nameless, hops up onto Adam's lap and purrs, walking back and forth over their legs. Lucifer finally gives in and pets him, much to his delight. Even Michael cracks a smile.


End file.
